Rabanra
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Heles (superior) Pell (superior) Sour (superior) Brianne de Chateau (teammate) Sanka Ku (teammate) Su Roas (teammate) Zarbuto (teammate) Jimeze (teammate) Vikal (teammate) Zirloin (teammate) Prum (teammate) Hermila (teammate) }} is a warrior from Universe 2 and a member of Team Universe 2. Appearance He is a humanoid whose the top part of his body is a dark orange and his legs are black. He also has pointed ears and a green jewel in his forehead. Personality Rabanra fully believes in his universe's mantra of love and beauty, participating in the Kamikaze Fireballs's transformation routine. However, he is also rather timid and prone to panic, as evidenced by his backing off fighting Jiren after a single stare. He appears to have little patience for ineptitude, as he was shown to be frustrated when Zarbuto was unable to put on his Potara earring on, much less the proper ear. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga When the Tournament of Power started, Rabanra clashed against Paparoni. Rabanra then prepared to fight Jiren, but is scared off with a single look. Later on, he, along with several other members of his team, cheer on the Kamikaze Fireballs during their transformation sequence. Afterwards, he fought Auta Magetta. During the struggle between Jiren and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Rabanra was seen back to back with Zirloin, as them and Zarbuto were being confronted by Paparoni, Borareta, Koitsukai, and Pancea. Later on, when Goku was thought to have died, Rabanra's shadow was seen with the rest of his team, behind Ribrianne, where they intended to attack Jiren, Toppo, and Dyspo. Their assault was abruptly ended before it started, as Goku emerged in his Ultra Instinct "Omen" form. He and Zarbuto are chosen by Pell to fuse with the Potara earrings. However, due to Zarbuto's inability to properly wear it and the two being in the middle of Goku's and Kefla's battleground, the two were knocked away and the earrings were destroyed. Later Rabanra, along with the other four remaining members of Team Universe 2, confronted an exhausted Goku who had just finished his battle with Kefla. Rabanra, Zirloin, and Zarbuto started to cheer on Ribrianne and Rozie as they started to move in to attack Goku. The two Kamikaze Fireballs were stopped dead in their tracks however, as Android 17 and Android 18 moved in to retaliate. Ribrianne then ordered Rabanra, Zirloin, and Zarbuto to guard Goku so he doesn't escape, but leave eliminating him up to her. Rabanra and his two comrades agreed. Eventually Rabanra, Zirloin, and Zarbuto got bored of waiting. They were wondering if they should just knock Goku off the stage by themselves. Rabanra thought in favor of the idea, and he said that they hadn't had a spotlight in the tournament yet since him and Zarbuto's potaras were destroyed before the could fuse. After Zirloin said that Ribrianne would be proud of them for eliminating Goku, they decided to go through with their plan. Goku stood up in a fighting stance, but struggled to stand from his lack of stamina. Then Rabanra asked his teammates how they should take this fight while smirking. After both Ribrianne and Rozie were eliminated, Heles told Rabanra, Zirloin, and Zarbuto to win the tournament for Universe 2, as they were the last fighters of Universe 2 left, and it didn't have to be pretty. Power When the Tournament of Power began, Rabanra was able to match Paparoni in combat. He is utterly terrified when faced with Jiren, whom he opted not to fight. He was able to dodge a punch from Auta Magetta, and fight on par with base Ganos. Techniques and Abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. Voice actors *Japanese: 'Masakazu Morita''' *English: TBA Battles *Rabanra vs. Paparoni *Rabanra vs. Ganos *Rabanra vs. Auta Magetta *Rabanra and Zarbuto vs. Kefla *Rabanra, Zarbuto, & Zirloin vs. Goku Trivia *Rabanra's name is based on the Japanese word "Baraniku (ばら肉)", it means a part of beef. *His general design, especially his head, seems to be inspired by Hatchiyack. Which would be especially interesting considering that another member of the team is a Tuffle,V-Jump, October 2017 issue and a third one seems to be based on Rilldo (a Tuffle creation from GT). Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Rabanra Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters